Melissa Zervos (Soulcalibur character)/Original Timeline (Thevideotour1's version)
Melissa Zervos is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Caleb Ho. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Melissa has sky blue eyes and curly, brown hair. She has short hair with two curls at the front, similar to Viola's in Soul Calibur V. In Soul Calibur IV, she has long hair with curls at the front (Fairy Curls). She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Melissa's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Melissa is extremely bad at wielding a sword and shield, because she doesn't know how to use it. However, Maxi taught her how to use a nunchaku and learn the way of Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Melissa throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Melissa punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Melissa's outfit in Soul Calibur III consists of a green off the shoulder dress that is below the ankle length and has a huge slit on the right side of the dress. She mostly wears white gloves, white knee socks and green shoes. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but green with white trimming. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one from Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress and it has white designs on her dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Melissa Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (05,22) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (15,20) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,14) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Leather Shoes (15,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,22 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 20,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Get out of the way!'' *''I'll show you...my true strength!'' *''Come on, come and get me!'' *''Do you see now?...you never stood a chance.'' *''That was a pretty good warm up fight!'' *''You're way too weak.'' *''You can't stop me!'' *''Weapons are for fools! ''- Press or hold any button during replay *''Take this!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Outta my way!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Arrogant fool!'' *''That won't work!'' *''It's over!'' *''This is the end!'' *''How's that?'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''What a joke!'' - Taunt *''Hurry up and disappear!'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''Impossible!'' Gallery 100 1769.JPG 100 1770.JPG 100 1771.JPG 100 1772.JPG 100 1774.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-15h01m48s166.png|Melissa wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-15h02m02s244.png|Melissa wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-15h03m15s228.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-15h03m34s72.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-15h03m57s58.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-15h04m46s47.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-02-15h05m09s61.png|Melissa wielding Raimei after the battle.